1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a garbage container, and more particularly to a garbage container with an automatic cover.
2. Description of Related Arts
The existing garbage containers, having an automatic cover, do not have stroke switch, so the opening and closing time of the cover is controlled by a timing device. If the time interval is set longer than the time of actuation for the cover, the driving motor is still electrified after the opening or closing action is completed. In other words, the driving motor is blocked and unable to move after the opening or closing action is completed. If the time interval is set too short, the opening or closing action of the cover cannot be fully completed.
In addition, such automatically openable garbage containers generally use battery as the power source. However, the rotating speed is gradually slowing down as the battery voltage keeps dropping. Therefore, the time of the opening and closing process is changing with respect to the voltage of the battery.
Even through the automatically openable garbage container do have stroke switch, the design of the stoke switch is not proper. Some stroke switches are installed beside the cover, and connected with the space of the garbage container. After used for some time, the stoke switch will be corroded by the gas in the garbage container, which may affect the performance of the stroke switch, such as the contact disabling. Some stroke switches are too complicated to be installed.